User blog:HQDominator/Top 5 Highest Normal Hit Counts in Order
There are many different units that have high normal hit counts. In this blog, I will show the top ten units with the highest normal hit counts, from least to most, with spheres, Leader Skills, Extra Skills, Elgifs, and buffs added. I will also say what the units' drop counts will be. Every unit will use the same spheres: Leto Crown and Sacred Dagger, which both triple normal hit count. They will also have the Heroic Bonds Elgif (level 800 reward), which triples normal hit count. Both leaders will be Grandmagos Ceulfan with his SP option that increases the normal hit amount with his Leader Skill, giving +4 total. His SP option which makes normal attacks hit all foes with his BB/SBB will be used and his SP option that increases the hit count boost from his UBB will be used to give a +4 to normal hit count. Ceulfan’s SBB will also be used to add another +2 to each hit. Finally, with this squad setup, each unit will be taken to Trial:007 to the point when Ark has summoned all 6 of his helpers so that the units will have their normal hit count multiplied by 7. This works anywhere that has 7 enemies, but this is the best place I can come up with to do it. The calculation will be: Normal hit count=1. For every 1 hit added to normal attack, this will be added to the original 1. For instance, 25 hits = 25*(1); doubled normal hit will be 25*(2); and so forth. When normal attacks hit multiple foes, the entire equation is multiplied by the amount of enemies the attack hits. Since this test uses 7 enemies, every equation will be multiplied by 7. 5 Inferno Rifle Bestie has the fifth highest normal hit count of all units when all of the buffs are added. She has a base normal hit count of 18 and has an ES that adds +1. The spheres add +4, the Elgif adds +2, the Leader Skills add +4, Ceulfan’s SBB adds +2, Ceulfan’s UBB adds +4, and Ceulfan’s SBB multiplies the hit count by 7. This makes (18*18)*7=324*7='2268' normal hits. 4 , , and Knight of Holy Light Ark Shadow Assailant Kuda and Deemo and the Girl (6★, Light) are tied for the fourth highest normal hit count of all units when all of the buffs are added. They have the third highest normal hit count of all units when all of the buffs are added. They have a base normal hit count of 20, no ES, and no SP. The spheres add +4, the Elgif adds +2, the Leader Skills add +4, Ceulfan’s SBB adds +2, Ceulfan’s UBB adds +4, and Ceulfan’s SBB multiplies the hit count by 7. This makes (20*17)*7=340*7='2380' normal hits. 3 Grandmagos Ceulfan has the third highest normal hit count of all units when all of the buffs are added. He has a base normal hit count of 18 and has an SP that adds +2. The spheres add +4, the Elgif adds +2, the Leader Skills add +4, Ceulfan’s SBB adds +2, Ceulfan’s UBB adds +4, and Ceulfan’s SBB multiplies the hit count by 7. This makes (18*19)*7=342*7='2394' normal hits. 2 Ezra has the second highest normal hit count of all units when all of the buffs are added. She has a base normal hit count of 20 and has an SP that adds +3. The spheres add +4, the Elgif adds +2, the Leader Skills add +4, Ceulfan’s SBB adds +2, Ceulfan’s UBB adds +4, and Ceulfan’s SBB multiplies the hit count by 7. This makes (20*20)*7=400*7=2800 normal hits. 1 Harmony Kagamine Len has the highest normal hit count of all units when all of the buffs are added. He also has the highest base normal hit count of any unit in the game at 25. The spheres add +4, the Elgif adds +2, the Leader Skills add +4, Ceulfan’s SBB adds +2, Ceulfan’s UBB adds +4, and Ceulfan’s SBB multiplies the hit count by 7. This makes (25*17)*7=425*7= 2975. Conclusion: the highest normal hit count in the game is 2,975 hits. Note: Gemini Kagamine Len also has a normal hit count of 25, so they do the exact same normal hit count. If I did the buffs wrong somehow, or didn't pick the right units for this, tell me! I'm always looking to improve. I am planning on keeping this updated constantly going forward in time with every single unit that comes out, so look forward to that. Category:Blog posts